Sangre y Tierra Extra Cazadores y Presas I
by Galatea D'Negro
Summary: Lahatiel conoce a la Criptica Sasa-Ha'r, una Neberu platense que esta investigando el crimen de uno de sus compañeros operativos en Tolosa. Todo parece inundado en algo inexplicable, pero Azaziel, su colega, confia en que el Lammasu sera de utilidad.


_**0-0-0PRIMERA SESION: La llamada 0-0-0-0**_

"Sasa-H'ar..."

Abrio los ojos.

"Sasa-H'ar, responde..."

Se desperezo un poco.

"Ahrimal te llama"

Quedo quieta un momento y se levanto de un salto de la cama. Miro el reloj, eran las 4 de la mañana. Se estiro un poco mas y refunfuño. Claro, en Europa los husos eran muy diferentes.

"Aqui Sasa-H'ar" dijo en voz alta, con una metalizada tonalidad que salia de sus labios mortales pero que no pertenecia al timbre del cuerpo.

"Gottenmornen, Sibila" dijo Ahrimal un poco mas aliviado de escucharla. Ambos hablaban en enoquiano, pero el acento aleman del cuerpo del Neberu eran evidente "Hemos recibido reportes sobre la zona en la que estais con los operativos y encontramos un dificil dilema que resolver"

"Decidme, señor"

"Hemos perdido contacto con vuestro compañero Shogot, que tengo entendido estaba trabajando con vosotros"

"¿Como dice, Shogot ha desaparecido?"

"Asi es. Y por lo poco que pude percibir, fue una muerte violenta. Alguien que pudo combatirlo REALMENTE"

"¡Pero si Shogot conocia la zona, y los puntos...!"

"No estaba preparado para lo que recibio, y mucho menos de las manos de ejecutores tan extraños. No pudimos identificar a los responsables aun y con toda la informacion a la que puedo acceder" hizo una pausa y suspiro "Pero es vuestra zona, y quisiera saber que fue lo que paso, quien lo hizo. Si un Elohim u otra criatura no identificada"

"Averiguare lo posible, señor"

"Bien. Mantente en contacto ante cualquier novedad. Lamento la perdida de vuestro compañero, pero fue algo que se salio incluso de mis predicciones"

Sofia enarco una ceja, pero sonrio con picardia en el fondo. Nunca le habia caido bien Shogot, era demasiado... "autosuficiente". Quizas se habia metido en problemas y esa vez no la pudo contar.

Pero era un compañero despues de todo.

"Lo hare..."

"Adios"

Y la conexion se perdio.

Sofia espero unos segundos para asegurarse que la voluntad del otro lado habia cedido. Se sento sobre la cama y se agarro la cabeza.

-¡Nunca puedo dormir tranquila!

Detestaba viajar tan lejos de su jurisdiccion. Pero el fin de la investigacion lo era todo y debian hacerse sacrificios; un buen periodista siempre debia estar dispuesto a trasladarse. De todas las cualidades era la unica que le habia faltado.

Sin embargo, las otras las mantenia muy bien. En pocas horas consiguio toda la informacion que pudo en diarios, radios, internet y television locales; el caso no llego a los nacionales mas grandes, pero casi todo recayo en los amarillistas. No era nada extraño: algun asalto, venganza o pelea callejera, ajuste de cuentas, venta de drogas... siempre habia una posible racionalizacion. En realidad, por la facha del tipo razones para especular no faltaban. Pero ella no debia especular sino saber la verdad. Asi que recopilo todo lo que pudo y se dio a la marcha via tren, la forma mas segura y directa de llegar a destino.

Los animos estaban caldeados en la Ciudad desde hacia meses; el Gobierno estaba haciendo desastres: habia ocurrido una masacre civil en Plaza de Mayo y se habia cambiado de mandatario siete veces hasta que finalmente quedo Duhalde. Sin embargo eso no habia significado la estabilizacion de ningun tipo: habia desempleo, despidos masivos; y por esa razon la gente estaba nerviosa, apurada, empujandose, gritando, yendo y viniendo como manada por los andenes roidos, los pisos sucios bajo los techos que existian desde el siglo XIX sin ningun mantenimiento, atravesando los puestos ambulantes, los punguistas, las puteadas y los chiflidos.

Todo le daba un alegre vision de Constitucion para el bonaerense que iba a visitarla.

Se sintio una hormiga entre mareas de elefantes al bajar del roto vagon, mas un halito de alivio llego a ella cuando, en el fondo del anden 9, una joven de ropas de todos colores y bijouterie del mas variado la miro. Sus ojos brillantes parecian dos faros en medio de todas aquellas almas desoladas.

Y estaban esperandola a ella.

Se descruzo de brazos y camino hacia ella despacio, pero Sofia llego primero para recibir dos besos en la mejilla.

-Paso mucho tiempo desde que te vi, amiga- susurro y sus ojos brillaron. Ojos profundos, vibrantes de color esmeralda pero rodeados de tristeza, la desolacion que siempre abundaba a su alrededor. Era desgarrador lo que guardaba en su mirada, pero la Neberu la conocia mas que bien. Asi eran los Halaku despues de todo.

-Como estas, Circe- dijo Sofia menos afectuosamente, dejando que la otra la tomara de las manos en señal de saludo.

-Bien. Puntual, como siempre- miro el gran reloj que por primera vez en años estaba a horario.

-Gracias- la otra miro la gente- Tenemos que hablar, como te comente hace unas horas.

-Me encantaria ir a City Bell, pero tengo que quedar vigilando la zona. Ordenes del jefe- señalo un bar dentro de la terminal, el unico que parecia decente- Tomemos un cafe y charlemos.

Nadie las noto al entrar; todos parecian subsumidos en sus propios problemas. Era mejor asi, pasar desapercibidas, a pesar de la presencia que transmitia la Exterminadora y de su belleza humana; pero de alguna manera siempre se las habia arreglado para que no la notaran y los encuentros eran mas relajados e intimos. Le gustaba esa caracteristica, sobre todo en un momento asi.

Cuando el mozo se retiro, Circe dio un sorbo a su cafe y se acerco levemente hacia adelante.

-Lo que me acabas de decir es desconcertante. ¿Ni siquiera el puede darse a una idea de que fue lo que acabo con el Malefactor?

-Eso fue lo que me conto- dijo Sofia tomando el suyo. La Guardiana de las 7 Noches enseguida encendio un cigarrillo.

-¿Y que te dice tu instinto periodistico?

-Bueno, se escuchaba preocupado; y sin datos de algun tipo o una fuente confiable es empezar a caminar sobre arenas movedizas- le señalo- por eso te llame para comentarte esta peculiar investigacion. Queria saber si tu biblioteca de datos tiene acceso a episodios similares o cualquier caso que haya atacado a Elohim sin ser criaturas identificadas...-

Circe quedo mirandola seriamente. Su semblante amable desaparecio y quedo la porte fria de un Halaku.

Pito el cigarrillo y solto el humo suavemente mirando hacia la nada. Luego de unos minutos respondio -No hace mucho los Luciferanos de la zona tuvieron un encuentro con una joven desconocida la cual no ataco fisicamente pero inflingio daño a uno de los soldados.

-¿Si? Contame mas...

-No pude sacar mucho; es todo lo que pude observar. Pero el origen de esa criatura si que es desconocido. No se de donde saco esa fuerza o ese dominio para quebrar a uno de los subordinados de Delon.

-¿Podria acceder a esa información? Tal vez me de una pista que me ayude.

-Uno de los protagonistas del episodio podria darte su testimonio para brindar algunas ideas a ese cerebrito que tenes- señalo con el cigarrillo.

-¿Podría hablar?

-Claro que si. El que vivio y vio lo que paso es el Lammasu de la legion de Mirielle.

-¿Un Lammasu?

Sonrio -Si, su nombre es... Lahatiel.

"¿Quien me llama?"

La voz metalizada y aspera del demonio salio de la garganta de su cuerpo griego en el momento que sintio su nombre.

Solto el libro y los apuntes de arquitectura que estaba leyendo en la cama de su habitacion. La concurrida familia de pisos que se habia convertido en la casa temporal de toda la tropa estaba en un silencio absoluto, puesto que cada uno habia salido a atender sus asuntos. Alli, solo y en paz Athan pudo dedicarse a sus cosas de una buena vez...

... hasta ese instante.

"Azaziel te saluda, querido Lammasu" dijo mientras se acomodaba el celular en la oreja.

"Circe" Athan sono mas aliviado.

"¿Estas ocupado? Quiero presentarte a alguien..."

"Lahatiel, mi nombre es Sasa-H'ar, la Sibila. Soy de la Cuarta Casa"

Azaziel sonrio al ver que los tres estaban en conexion, Athan habia abierto el canal para ella tambien, sin decir nada.

"Lahatiel, hemos enfrentado un episodio en nuestros dominios el cual no hemos podido dilucidar, ya que fue con seres que no hemos identificado" el silencio fue la respuesta "Quisiera saber si podias ayudarnos con tu experiencia para a solventar su duda..."

"No estoy muy seguro de tu peticion" dijo cortante, desconfiado.

"Es la unica manera que esto florezca. ¿Que mejor oportunidad? Ya sabes que no tienes el apoyo de tu Legion en esta empresa"

Athan claudico. Tenia razon.

"Lahatiel, me gustaria conversar contigo" dijo Sofia a continuacion "Concedeme un encuentro"

"Es mi compañera, Lahatiel. De confianza. Realmente necesitamos de tus conocimientos y de tu ayuda"

El Lammasu quedo mirando sus manos sobre la cama. Nunca habia ido a ningun lado solo, pero lo mas fuerte, jamas habia sido solicitado de esa manera. Menos por alguien como la Halaku.

Dudo un segundo en aventurarse. Podia ser una emboscada. Ademas, no era asi como funcionaban los Luciferanos; ellos siempre debian estar juntos, en equipo.

Abrio los ojos.

"Esta bien. Hay una pizzeria en el puente Yrigoyen, un restaurante al pie de la subida. Te veo ahi al mediodia para almorzar"

Circe la miro y sonrio.

"Ahi te veo" dijo Sofia

Lo proximo que hizo la gitana fue palmearla la mano y terminar su cafe.

-Espero volver a verte. Cuidate- dijo, y tiro dinero sobre la mesa.

La joven le agradecio con la mirada y volteo a verla mientras ella salia del lugar, perdiendose entre la gente con el cigarrillo en una mano, y con la otra sosteniendose parte de su pollera larga.

Sofia miro el reloj: eran las 12:00 en punto. Siempre habia sido precisa con el tiempo y la Neberu no habia hecho mas que estabilizar esa perfeccion.

Las ventajas de vivir bajo presion de una redaccion de diario durante años.

Cruzo la enorme avenida por la peatonal y miro fijamente la gran entrada del restaurante con el frontal de vidrio. Al entrar, vio que habia bastante gente; la mitad estaba lleno y hacian un gran escandalo mientras los mozos volaban entre las mesas.

Miro hacia todos lados y se sento en un lugar cerca de la ventana para ver mejor la calle. Quizas el muchacho se habia retrasado un poco.

-Buenos dias, ¿Que le sirvo?

-Hola, dame la carta por favor

El joven mozo le estiro el librillo cubierto con cuerina negra y se retiro. Tenia un poco de hambre pero no queria ser descortés, asi que haria tiempo hasta almorzar con el Lammasu. Era la mejor manera de llevar las paritarias con ese tipo de Elohim.

Se adentro en los menues girando las hojas. Los precios eran algo desorbitantes pero no estaba mal, y en apariencia la comida olia muy bien.

Cuando habia decidido el plato, bajo levemente la cartilla para buscar al mozo; pero se quedo quieta sintiendo algo raro. Estaban emanado una presencia para ella, buscandola. Miro para todos lados hasta que cuatro mesas para el fondo un joven sostenia la cartilla de igual manera, mostrando sus ojos. Ojos negros que de repente cambiaron a grisaseos, tornaron azules y se volvieron peltres... como si una tormenta marina estuviera mostrandose en ellos.

Lahatiel.

Sofia lo miro seriamente y le hizo una seña, sacando el bolso de la silla del frente. El joven cargo su mochila y fue hacia ella con una porte muy calma. Sus ojos quedaron finalmente en un negro profundo, triste, pero agradable.

-Sofia Prieto -dijo extendiendo su mano. El chico la tomo delicadamente y la saludo mientras se sentaban. El tacto con el fue calido.

-Athan Noreakis- contesto levemente.

La periodista lo observo descriptivamente, como solia cada vez que conocia fisicamente a las personas por primera vez: Estatura media-alta, piel aceitunada, pelo castaño oscuro con tonos mas rubios con el sol, un peinado desprolijo que ocultaba parcialmente su rostro en ciertos angulos y una larga y muy bien hecha trenza que desfilaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. Un peinado de un chico de su edad, vestido de camisa abierta liviana, una camiseta blanca y jeans comunes. Tendria entre 17 y 19 años, calculo, y parecia perfectamente normal... salvo con su presencia demoniaca, que aumentaba en cierto modo la sensualidad de sus miradas y gestos; pero no parecia del tipo de Lammasu que siempre habia visto. No era frivolo, horrendamente hermoso o vanidoso. Parecia mas... modesto y serio.

-Extranjero, estimo- dijo luego de que su cabeza procesara todas esas conclusiones.

-Vengo de Grecia- dijo rapidamente con una sonrisa amable- ¿Ya comiste?

-De hecho no, estaba esperandote- sonrio curiosa continuando el analisis- hablas muy bien español... ¿Hace mucho estas aca?

-Tuve buenos maestros- susurro haciendole una seña al mozo, y la miro- ¿Te gusta la pizza de calabresa?

-Si, de hecho.

-¿A que es lo mejor del universo? Me encanta tambien- rio un poco -Traeme una grande de calabresa y una cerveza de litro y medio- le indico, y el chico se retiro rapidamente.

-Estas muy bien acostumbrado a nuestro modo de vida, ¿No te sento incomodo el cambio?

-De hecho no, pero...- enarco una ceja, suspicaz- ¿Esto es una entrevista?

-Soy periodista. Disculpame si las respuestas te suenan lascivas; la costumbre del oficio- se corrigio. Athan la miro como entendiendo todo de repente.

-Prefiriria saber el motivo por el cual me llamaste... mientras comemos- dijo algo apenado- me estoy muriendo de hambre.

La pizza tardo unos momentos mas. Como buen caballero Athan sirvio y repartio las porciones en una manera casi dulce. En esas cosas, los Lammasu eran muy predecibles.

-¿Por que Circe queria que hablaras conmigo exactamente?

-La verdad es que tambien me desconcerto su desicion- Athan la miro de repente- Despues ella me hablo algo mas de vos, y la verdad que sos el primero de los tuyos que recuerdo que actua mas como... como...-

-Uno de los tuyos- dijo terminando de masticar y cortando otro pedazo- Si, no sos la primera que me lo dice; digamos que tengo cierta aprehension al conocimiento, me interesa mucho deslindar la verdad que nos fue vedada seguir rebelando a la humanidad para darsela de una buena vez-

-Entiendo- dijo Sofia comiendo leves bocaditos- Traje material para que te ilustres de lo que estoy hablando. Permitime.

La chica saco de su bolso impresiones y recortes sobre un tema en particular que Athan vio con atencion: un hombre de La Plata, de unos 30 años, habia sido hallado muerto en la plaza Moreno en City Bell. La policia descartaba robo ya que el joven tenia todas sus pertenencias en la madrugada que fue hallado, y no poseia drogas o armas.

-Esto fue un asesinato a sangre fria por ajuste de cuentas o de pandilleros- dijo rapidamente el griego.

-Este que ves ahi es Shogot. O era- se corrigio, mostrandole otra foto en la que salia mejor su cara antes de ser tapado- estas las consegui de mis contactos.

Athan las tomo y volvio a mirar a Sofia.

-Esto no sale de un policial normal. Homicidio en primer grado.

-No hay sospechosos. Nadie de la zona esta implicado y cuando un homicidio pasa se dejan rastros. Este asesino fue impecable para la policia... y para ser un pandillero fue muy prolijo.

-Entiendo- Dijo de repente, mirando las partes resaltadas- marcaste datos en comun...

-Los medios locales saben poco, y los nacionales inventan, pero es todo lo que hay; tengo que seguir buscando pero no tenia tiempo si es que que queria verte- lo miro a los ojos apartandole los papeles- lo que me gustaria es que me ayudes a dilucidar este enigma. Un Malefactor como Shogot no muere de la noche a la mañana tan facilmente. El y yo, si bien somos Cripticos, somos operarios... sabemos como defendernos de cualquier amenaza mortal comun. Pero el punto es que esta no fue comun; no hay una sola insignia que muestre tal cosa.

-Parece uno solo, por la forma de los ataques. Fue un objeto punzante. ¿Una navaja?

-Las heridas son mas grandes, y lo que es peor, estan como suturadas. Las hicieron con una navaja o cuchilla en caliente- le señalo y Athan tomo mas atencion- Pero como te repito, no puedo saber nada mas con estas fuentes mortales. Tengo que hablar con mi gente y continuar recapitulando informacion.

-... ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto?

-Si estamos hablando de mortales que pueden enfrentarse a Elohim, estamos hablando de cabalistas, ritualistas, satanistas o como quieras llamarlo. Esto no fue normal, y Shogot no seria tan pelotudo como para que un chorrito lo matara asi nomas. Sin contar que tenia mucha guita encima y esta todo intacto.

-Mmm...

-Athan, vos tuviste experiencia de seres que pueden combatirnos y hacernos frente sin temor- el griego la miro de repente- hablo de mortales con capacidades especiales, medio despertados, por decirlo de alguna manera burda- lo miro fijamente- tu experiencia puede ayudarme mucho.

-No tengo experiencia en nada; simplemente vivi en combate con mis compañeros.

-Pero se que vos lo captas de otra manera, lo entendes de otra manera. De no ser asi la Celadora jamas me hubiera hablado de vos.

-Circe tiene muchos conceptos de mi que no se molesto en preguntar...- suspiro algo enojado- pero de ultima no es tu culpa - volvio a los papeles- ahora que lo mencionas, hablaste mucho el asunto de humanos con capacidades especiales- quedo pensativo- El encuentro que tuve con esta chica junto con mi compañero me llevo por sopresa; no tenia nada destacable... hasta que lo quebro psicologicamente.

-Podemos estar hablando de una psiquica; los hay por todo el mundo, humanos que aprenden a capacitar su potencial... pero no de alguien que pueda usarlo contra otro ser sobrenatural concientemente, y atacando puntos que parece conocer- señalo- lo mismo paso con Shogot. El que lo ataco sabia muy bien como y donde pegarle para que cayera. Y para asegurarse, no dejo un solo rastro. Para ser un robo esta muy bien pensado, ¿No?

-Mmmm...- el griego quedo en silencio, pero se acerco el diario- ¿Que es esto?

Señalo la periferia cercada por la policia: los bancos estaban rotos, las paredes abolladas y hundidas y dos postes de luz de la plaza doblados como papel hacia abajo. La Neberu sonrio.

-Hubo una gran pelea antes del golpe fatal- apoyo las manos en la mesa- ¿Ya no es tan comun, no?

Athan la miro desde abajo entendiendo la indirecta. Se puso serio, haciendo el pelo para atras un segundo.

-Sasa-H'ar, esto te va a parecer una obviedad, pero vale aclararlo. Yo tengo mis lealtades y respondo a mis compañeros, asi como vos a los tuyos. Lo que me estas proponiendo puede arriesgar mi posicion entre los Luciferanos de Buenos Aires. Y tengo entendido que ustedes son grandes negociantes.

Sofia sonrio levemente.

-Por supuesto, siempre estamos dispuesto a eso.

-¿Que gano con ayudarte? estoy poniendo mucho en juego con mi colaboracion, sobre todo si Circe te tiene al tanto de los metodos de Mirielle.

-Lo se muy bien. Por eso mismo creo que tambien te eligio a vos y a nadie mas- se acerco de frente, susurrandole- Si llegamos a descubrir algo jugoso que tenga que ver con lo que vos estas investigando o si hallamos algo interesante relacionado con estas cosas, es tuyo. Yo solamente quiero la informacion y responder las ordenes de mi jefe.

El Lammasu relajo su rictus y se apoyo contra el respaldo de las silla, en un silencio que duro varios minutos.

-Esta bien, te voy a ayudar-dijo en voz mas alta- ¿Vivis con tus viejos?

-No, tengo un departamento

-Genial. Me voy a mudar unos dias- dijo sin mas, y Sofia lo miro desconcertada- ¿Es lejos?

-La Plata, esta zona de la foto. ¿Conoces?

-Nunca sali de Capital- admitio- va a ser un buen momento para turismo de relajacion- agrego con gracia.

-No se cuanto vas a descansar.

-Uno nunca vuelve al descanso- dijo con un dejo de tristeza; Sasa-H'ar aprecio la sabiduria de sus palabras.

-No tengo problema- contesto. Saco un papel y escribio la direccion de su casa y un telefono, dandoselo- Aca tenes. Llamame cualquier cosa; te conviene viajar en el Roca a La Plata, vas directo; bajate en City Bell.

-Genial...- dijo guardandoselo en el bolso y llamando al mozo para pedir la cuenta- Entonces te veo alla en dos dias, esperame en tu casa.

-¿Vas a avisarle a tus compañeros para que esten atentos?

-No, simplemente voy a ver como hago para ir a tu casa- sus ojos marcaron algo de leve enojo- no te preocupes, yo me encargo de mis compañeros. Vos averigua lo mas que puedas de esto...

-Athan- lo detuvo de irse agarrandolo de la muñeca. Fue un gesto inconciente, pero el chico no dijo nada- ¿No vas a pedir refuerzos? Si esto es como pienso y llega a haber alguna relacion...

-Se que es importante lo que me paso a mi, pero todavia no "persuado" a los demas de que es realmente importante. No tengo pruebas... y si esto tiene alguna verdad va a poner en evidencia mis preocupaciones.

-Que tambien son las mias, estimo- suspiro soltandolo- hay algo mas detras de todo esto. Pero siento que va a ser peligroso; vos alla vas a estar lejos de tu faccion... ¿Nadie va a venir a acompañarte, entonces?

-Te dije que estan todos en sus asuntos

-Pero...

-Sofia, voy a estar bien- dijo serio tomando sus cosas y alejandose de la mesa- ademas... digamos que tengo un Angel de la Guarda personal.

Al decir esto el griego le dio la espalda y se alejo hacia otra mesa mas adelante de ellos, donde un fornido hombre de espaldas vestido en camisa blanca estaba comiendo solo. Al pasar a su lado, Athan le palmeo el hombro y enseguida este se levanto. El griego le dijo unas palabras y continuo hacia la salida.

El hombre volteo a verla, y ella no pudo evitar asociarlo con un prototipico policia: moreno, de pelo al oscuro y al raz, un rictus firme en los labios y una mirada inescrutable, severa pero cautelosa a la vez.

Sofia inclino la cabeza levemente a modo de saludo. No sabia quien era ese sujeto, pero ahora el sabia quien era ella.

Luis le repondio de igual manera, y simplemente se retiro, siguiendo a Athan.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

El sol brillo intensamente a las diez de la mañana. Sobre el campo abierto en el que se encontraba Sofia, el calor era mas directo e insoportable.

Seco su frente y se levanto, acomodando el ultimo jarron. Miro hacia atras contemplando la obra final de sus esfuerzos, y una leve sonrisa aparecio y desaparecio como corrigiendo su egoismo.

Las tumbas estaban en tierra aun; una al lado de las otras por pedido de sus familias y de ella, la unica sobreviviente.

Suspiro levemente. Se saco su vincha de algodon y se hizo el pelo hacia atras despejando la frente, dejando a la vista las pequeñas perlas de sudor por el esfuerzo de haber permanecido agachada durante dos horas.

No renegaba de su tarea. Era una promesa, al menos una vez al mes. La vida (sobre todo la de Sasa-H'ar) era una voragine y continuaba, pero ella trataba de volver. Siempre habia odiado el cementerio, mas Circe la habia acercado como el terreno que apreciaba.

"El unico lugar donde podemos envidiar la paz de sus cuerpos y llorar el destino incierto de sus almas" le dijo una vez, cuando la adentro de la mano a traves de los Campos Santos.

Creia que habia entendido el mensaje de La Guardiana de las 7 Noches. Era un lugar de paz. Pero del mismo modo era igual de incierto el futuro de las almas mortales que habian dejado sus cuerpos.

Entendia el dolor de los Halaku de no poder hacer nada por ellos; a ella le dolia no poder saber que seria de sus existencias.

Se limpio las rodillas, y sin hacer mas gesto que una ultima mirada, se alejo acomodandose la cartera.

Hoy llegaria el griego, y tenia que preparar todo para empezar a trabajar.

Habia insistido en esperarlo en la estacion, pero el queria llegar solo a la puerta de su casa. En menos de una hora el joven europeo toco el timbre y se adentro como un viejo amigo que pasaba de visita luego de muchos años.

-Hola, pasa- le dijo, y Athan avanzo despacio mirando el lugar.

El departamento no era muy grande, pero parecia un lugar ideal para trabajar. Tenia todo lo que se imaginaba de la vida de un periodista: libros interminables, algunos con polvo; diarios archivados, muchos amontonados sin clasificar; diarios internacionales de un lado, etiquetados del otro los locales; una impresora, un panel de corcho lleno de notas, papeles, datos, invitaciones de todos los colores y formas; una computadora con internet siempre abierta con alguna radio o pagina de algun medio grande; la tele y la radio encendidas en el fondo; y el toque final, una mesa donde habia sido depositada la comida rapida del ultimo dia.

-Parece que es tu oficina tambien- comento dejando la mochila en la mesa y mirando desde lejos los archiveros y biblioratos.

-Lamento que te parezca caotico, ahora arreglo la mesa para que podamos quedarnos comodos- dijo algo incomoda por la mirada atenta a su desorden. Nunca se habia preocupado por la apariencia, despues de todo los que iban eran como ella o peor, no solia recibir visitas externas- ¿Tenes sed?

-No, estoy bien- dijo continuando mirando y leyendo los lomos de los libros sin mover un dedo. Sofia fue a la cocina un momento y se trajo un vaso de gaseosa.

-Ponete comodo, por favor. Ya tengo todo listo para trabajar- señalo la mesa ratona que estaba entre dos sillones chicos cerca de la computadora. Athan se sento y vio los recortes originales que habia llevado en su reunion mas algunas imrpesiones de las noticias en internet y notas al pie, anotaciones con abreviaciones que no entendio.

-¿Tuvo mucha repercusion esto?

-Afortunadamente quedo como un homicidio simple. Y ojala asi fuera- suspiro sacando de la libreria uno de los libros viejos que estaba marcado con papeles nuevos en el medio. Era un libro grande y amarillento que estaba en ingles. Lo apoyo sobre la mesa y miro al joven- Estuve buscando posibilidades de la causa de su muerte. Como no es tan facil acabar con un Elohim, lo que tenemos es un grupo de cultistas que lo interceptaron de alguna manera y ante su resistencia tuvieron que matarlo- le señalo algunas hojas con circulos rituales y su explicacion. Era un libro viejo de brujas de la Edad Media, por su caligrafia- habria que encontrar estos patrones...

Athan quedo mirando el libro fascinado pero se concentro en la hipotesis- No aparecio nada de eso en la zona del asesinato. Los cultistas necesitan estos patrones cerca para protegerse de los seres que invoquen. No hay ninguna pintada en el perimetro. Esas cosas creeme que se ven...

-Vos estuviste con gente asi, que ataco Elohim directamente. ¿Como fue en tu caso?

-Nada de esto- cerro el libro mirandola a los ojos- era una chica en el medio de San Telmo la que nos ataco- Athan saco un panfleto que habia gurdado desde la vez que los habia encontrado- Segui la pista de la editorial- marco la direccion- y me llevo a Helena. Cuando fuimos a interceptarla nos gano de antemano. No vi ni senti absolutamente ni en esta ni en otra vibracion. Lo unico que vi es que su mirada triste apunto hacia mi compañero. Y el empezo a llorar como si delante suyo hubiera ocurrido una tragedia.

Sofia quedo confundida.

-¿Solo lo miro y lo hizo llorar?

-Si, solo eso. No habia culto ni ritual. Fue una simple mirada- señalo el libro- por eso te digo que si no hay posibilidades de cultistas, existe esta otra. Helena es una chica, humana en apariencia, sin ninguna emanacion sobrenatural detectable, que tiene el poder de afectar emocionalmente a un Elohim porque de alguna manera SABE lo que somos.

-Entonces Shogot fue asesinado por uno asi...-Athan saco de la mochila un papel arrugado y lo estiro mostrandoselo.

-Lamentablemente no tengo pistas fuertes para afianzar mi teoria. Lo que si puedo asegurarte que por este panfleto no son individuos aislados. Y estan llamando a mas. Este simbolo de la esquina es como un codigo secreto o algo asi. Tal vez alguna seña...

-Pero estas suponiendo que hay muchos desorganizados y en todos lados.

-Siempre planteo lo peor, para variar- sonrio despacio- Como solo me ocurrio una vez no puedo asegurarte como y donde. Son solo corazonadas.

-Las corazonadas son buenas siempre- le dijo poniendo el libro a un lado y mirandolo fijamente a los ojos- Entonces, estas personas de las que hablas son completamente normales en cualquier sentido de la palabra.

-Si, al menos hasta que notas el poder que te hacen encima. Pero siquiera estando como soy realmente pude sentir nada. Cuando nosotros hablamos en enochiano se distorsiona levemente la realidad a nuestro alrededor, y eso es detectable. Es como si lo pudieran esconder bien.

-Estamos ante un peligro mas grande aun que unos cultistas de mierda...

-Un culto es facil de destruir si vas al corazon del asunto- Athan iba a comentar mas de su propia problematica en el Colegio Nacional y la Logia pero prefirio callar- Pero estas cosas no porque no hay corazon. Son seres con esa capacidad. Y si no podemos detectarlos a ellos menos vamos a encontrar su guardia. A como yo lo vivi, puede ser tu vecina de al lado que te vigile sin que te des cuenta y un dia ¡zas!

-Athan...

-¿Si?

-¿Que le paso a tu compañero despues de eso?

El griego quedo mirando al suelo, triste por un segundo.

-No lo se. Le insisti pero no quiere contar nada. Parece que vio algo que lo hirio mucho y le hizo sentirse muy solo. No puedo saber que cosa pudo haber sido, pero si se que le provoco un shock emocional tremendo.

Sofia quedo pensativa un segundo, mirando los papeles y sus recortes del caso.

-Fuerzas invisibles incluso para nosotros que saben atacarnos... esto es malo.

-Si que lo es...- susurro pensativo. La miro de repente- ¿El lugar del crimen es lejos?

-No, a una estacion de tren.

-Me gustaria ir ahi, quizas encontremos mas pistas. Y vos puedas ver algo...

-Si, pero esta custodiado por la policia.

-Vayamos a la madrugada, ahi no debe de haber nadie.

Los grillos chillaban entre los arbustos de la plazoleta vallada por la policia ante el calor agotador que habia del ambiente. Alta la madrugada, ambos jovenes se encaminaron hacia el espacio en perfecta penumbra. Tras acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, la periodista y el griego fueron hacia el centro de la escena; pudieron ver como las bancas de piedra habian sido aplastadas, dadas vuelta de sus raices, y los postes de acero doblados de cuajo. En la tierra se veian pozos que enlodaban un confuso agujero, seguramente producto del impacto de cuerpos colosales o de un gran peso.

-Hubo una batalla espeluznante- dijo Sofia arrodillada en el pasto, tocando las huellas. Miro hacia la banquina rota y hacia los postes metros detras.

-Parece que hubo una persecución y decidieron definir sus fuerzas aca- señalo Athan en circulo- siguieron el camino, se pararon aca y aca pelearon, dejando consecuencias detras de esto...- se agarro la barbilla- pero si limpiaron algo la verdad que esta dificil. Dadas estas caracteristicas si hubo una batalla con un Elohim, pero no puedo saber como ocurrio exactamente.

-Pero yo si...- cotesto a sus espaldas, levantandose.

Cuando el Lammasu volteo, una luz azulada como la noche delineo el contorno de Sofia, pasando del indigo al zafiro en un baile de tinieblas que parecian brillar dando pequeños destellos de luz.

Como si el cielo nocturno estuviera rodeandola.

Lo proximo que vio Athan fue que de su espalda surgieron dos enormes alas indigo extendiendose de par en par, estirandose y mostrando toda la belleza que poseian a la noche. Las plumas, de un brillo irreal, tornasolaban a medida que iban creciendo y alargandose. Luego su pelo cambio de color y se elevo, imitando las tonalidades; y finalmente su piel se oscurecio mostrando a la poca luz que podia llegar hasta ahi unos patrones geometricos y circulares en plata que destellaban.

Cuando volteo, sus ojos zafiro como los de un insecto se abrieron grandes.

"Vigila que nadie venga, Lahatiel" proclamo la voz metalica.

Un vacio negro se abrio. Dejo de estar entre los mortales, esa realidad, y se dirigio directamente hacia una dimension superior, una que le permitia lo que por eones los Azares habian logrado: ver el pasado y el futuro.

Sasa-H'ar era conciente de sus limitaciones. Pero sabia que su habilidad le permitia percibir lo suficiente como para ver que habia pasado en el momento en que su compañero fue atacado; solo podia ver los anteriores y posteriores 15 minutos del hecho, por lo que uso toda su concentracion de Fe para lograrlo.

Cuando abrio los ojos, una vision borrosa aparecio hasta tomar forma: la plaza iluminada en perfectas condiciones. Soledad absoluta y autos a lo lejos. Podia ser una ilusion de la realidad, pero todo dejo de tener conexión con el presente cuando una figura solitaria llego con las manos en los bolsillos, caminando por el asfalto que cruzaba la plaza.

Era su compañero.

Los ojos zafiro del demonio se aguzaron mas; vio detras de el una delgada linea, el Hilo del Destino que solo los Neberu detectaban. Un hilo que marcaba el camino del pasado y hacia donde se dirigia.

Como todos los Caidos, el pasado era oscuro y enredoso. La cuerda del Malefactor mostraba un color carmesi que se estiraba a medida que Shogot avanzaba. Unas leves tonadas discordes sonaban en la tension entre la nada del pasado y la oscuridad que lo rodeaba infinitamente.

La figura humana de Shogot se hizo mas visible de repente. Lo reconocio con su talante morena y su pelo corto; de expresion enjuta y mirada cansina, pero de complexion firme. Parecia absorto en sus pensamientos, ya que siempre habia recorrido el mismo camino una y otra vez para regresar a la casa, asi que estaba despreocupado. Andaba a paso lento... no era conciente siquiera de lo que le pasaria a continuacion.

Como un rayo, una sombra se cruzo en el camino y el demonio dio un paso hacia atrás.

_-¡¡Que mierd...!!_

_-Hasta aca llegaste, hijo de re mil puta..._

La agresora parecia una mujer morocha, joven, de tez blanca pero con el pelo desordenado y cara cansada, de no haber dormido varios dias. El maquillaje en su rostro estaba corrido, como si hubiese llorado. Tenia una gabardina sucia que no concordaba con el clima caluroso de ese momento. Metio la mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos y saco un machete de jardinero oxidado, y lo sostuvo firmemente delante de ella.

El poder de ira en sus ojos sorprendio tanto al Malefactor como a la Neberu. Era un fuego interno que no era humano. El mismo fuego que hizo a su hilo vibrar de un color dorado en un instante.

En su mano, la hoja roida empezo a tomar color y emanar un calor cada vez mas fuerte hasta alcanzar un amarillo palido intenso, iluminandola como una linterna. El metal estaba al rojo vivo: era la chica misma la que estaba haciendolo arder.

Ante el espectaculo, Shogot reacciono. Tomo en un segundo su forma apocaliptica, una mole de piedra y metal de casi 3 metros, esperando alguna señal de pavor de ella. Pero nada paso. La mujer siguio inmutable, mirandolo con la misma firmeza. El demonio se sorprendio; generalmente su forma bastaba para espantar a cualquier molestia. Entonces sus ojos detras de la piedra reflejaron preocupacion, dando a entender que el enfrentamiento era inminente.

Su puño contra el camino donde estaba la muchacha fue el primer ataque. Una banco de piedra fue aplastado en el camino, pero la mujer zafo rapidamente de su posicion y lo rodeo, dejandolo de espaldas hacia ella. Cuando Shogot volteo a ver estiro su otro brazo intentando golpearla, pero la joven dio un salto fugaz a uno de los faros, en el que se colgo. El puño del Malefactor fue hacia ella con firmeza pero lentamente, golpeando la columna y doblandola.

La intrepida joven salto nuevamente esquivando con éxito yendo hacia atrás, haciendo que Shogot le siguiera, rompiendo todo lo que habia a su paso en segundos. Por un instante, el machete iluminado fue el unico resabio de luz que habia quedado en el centro de la plaza y entre los combatientes.

Sasa-H'ar se dio cuenta de que la joven sabia que no tendria chance ante la fuerza colosal, por lo que la esquivaba quizas queriendo cansar al Malefactor, que usaba toda su potencia para intentar aplastar al insecto cada vez mas molesto.

Pudo escucharlo proliferar maldiciones en enochiano, pero la mujer hacia caso omiso. Solamente daba vueltas, saltaba, lo rodeaba y esquivaba. Hasta que finalmente encontro lo que buscaba. Un punto debil.

La mano que tenia el machete incandesente giro sobre el eje del cuerpo, inclinandose hacia adelante por debajo de los brazos de la mole. Con una fuerza que parecia fuera de ella, dio un grito para impulsar su brazo hacia la masa de roca y acero y hacer que el machete atravesara la corteza de Shogot.

El Malefactor exclamo un alarido lento y profundo al ver como la hoja rompia la roca y fundia el hierro que iba atravesando. Al mismo tiempo, un crujido se escucho con fuerza, y la joven grito tambien del dolor. El impacto de atravesar la masa de Shogot habia provocado que su brazo se quebrara, dislocandose desde el codo y saliendose para atrás.

La joven retrocedio de un salto sosteniendoselo y apretando los dientes mientras veia la sangre correr sobre la gabardina y bajo ella. Mas aguanto su agudo pesar al ver que el machete habia logrado quedarse clavado en el Elohim, y que de la herida emanaba algo parecido al barro; en instantes tomo el color carmesi de la sangre y el cuerpo de Shogot volvio a ser el humano.

Sin poder decir una palabra, miro a la mujer con rabia y sorpresa, pero se desplomo muerto antes de que pudiera decir algo.

La mujer lo vio morir en silencio hasta el ultimo respiro. Era como si viese el alma volar hacia el Abismo. Su rostro mostro alivio y hasta tranquilidad a pesar de su agudo dolor.

Se acerco al cadaver cubierto en sangre y arranco el cuchillo tomandose el brazo y mirando para ambos lados, alejandose de la plaza como si nada hubiese pasado. Luego, a unas tres cuadras, cerca de un basural al lado de una pared, arrojo el machete ensangrentado que perdio toda su cualidad luminiscente en el instante que lo solto.


End file.
